Across the Continent ::Pt-Br::
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Stewart: Thanks for doing this with me across the Continent. Pattinson: Yeah, thanks, dude. Stewart: Thanks, dude. [Gravação dos comentários de Eclipse] -Robsten-


**NOTAS: **

Esta fic é fruto da imaginação da autora, nenhuma intenção de macular a realidade. Nem ofender os reais envolvidos. É apenas uma visão de fatos públicos, especulação de momentos privados.

The Beatles sempre tem uma palavra ou duas para oferecer. _Jai guru deva, Om _

.

**Across the Continent**

.

- _Hi, my Love_

Ela já atendera o seu telefone rindo.

- Rob, meu microfone nem esfriou aqui!

- Nem o meu... Mas estou cansado de estar sendo monitorado para falar com você.

- Você sabe que não era bem para isso que a gente estava aqui?

- Não era? Eu vim só para bater um papo com a minha namorada, comer uns cheeseburgers, um Arnold Palmer...

- Cala a boca. -ela conseguiu escutar a risada dele se misturando com a dela- Você está bem?

- Estou sim. Mas precisava escutar tua voz sem censuras.

- Olha quem fala em censuras... Você não parava de manda sms´s sacanas para mim.

- O que posso fazer se tive que ver 4 horas de você me agarrando.

-... Nem o filme tem 4 horas, .

-... Sabendo que você está do outro lado do continente, e vou chegar em casa sozinho de novo.

- É bom mesmo que você chegue sozinho em casa... -havia certa seriedade.

- E fui obrigado a me lembrar de todo aquele tempo que ficamos filmando juntos. Você me faz falta... Puta falta...

- Você também. Ei, não posso falar agora. Ligo em 15, ok?

- Ok. Se não dormir no meu taxi, atendo.

Ambos riram.

O ator guardou seu blackberry, despediu-se das ultimas pessoas envolvidas, entrou no taxi que estava esperando-o e baixou um pouco o boné, arrumando seus óculos escuros.

Estava no automático há algumas horas, se estas gravações não acabassem logo, estava pensando seriamente em uma aposentadoria prematura. Viajaria pelos locais das historias de Hemingway com Kristen, querendo ela ou não, e daria um tempo em toda esta loucura.

Viu uma ligação perdida de Tom, até já sabia o que queria. Eles tinham que terminar os planos da viagem com Sam, tanta coisa para resolver, e a cabeça dele estava em Montreal o tempo todo. Por que ela não ligara ainda.

Ele procurou as horas. Ela estava 3 minutos atrasada. Maldição. Claro, podia se agüentar, não ligaria correndo. Conseguia esperar. Suas costas estavam lhe matando.

.

A atriz estava com um cabide na boca, impossível perder aquele sorriso, como ele fazia, não tinha descoberto ainda, mas a sensação era sempre ótima. Ele estava ostentando um excelente bom humor, ou talvez cansado demais para estar de mal humor. Aquela distancia física estava acabando com ela. E os cronogramas estavam tão apertados para ambos que até para se falarem estava complicado. Apenas não queria mais brigas.

Ela seguia agora para o set de filmagens. O diretor, W. Salles, já tinha mandado um recado que precisaria dela mais tarde e se tudo já tinha terminado com o outro compromisso. Ela tinha que deixar Bella para tras, Kristen para tras e voltar a ser Maylou. Coisa fácil. Elas eram tão parecidas né? Uma ironia rasgou seu pensamento.

Faltavam 284 horas para Rob estar ali com ela; ou 17. 280 minutos... Ou 1 036 800 segundos. Mas quem estava contando?

Logo ele e Tom estariam ali, provavelmente com Sam, se aquela viagem saísse do papel finalmente. E poderia ter seu namorado apenas para si. Sentiu ainda mais aquele cabide na boca. Um sorriso pétreo e incansável. Era tão bom pensar em poder tocá-lo. Aquela ultima horas tinham sido pura tortura.

Como não poderia, com aquela voz dele em seus ouvidos, e vendo-o na tela junto a si e ouvindo aquela sonora risada dele os quilômetros em LA... Tão bom. Uma corrente elétrica cortava sua espinha apenas de relembrar aquilo. E as mensagens, ele não tinha jeito. E nunca pediria para ser diferente.

Olhou para a tela do seu Iphone, procurando o que buscava, pulando as mensagens, lendo algumas para passar o tempo.

"_Você n sabe como abordar o assunto? Lembro me muito bem ;)"_

"_Pq? Está tão excitada cmo eu?"_

"_Claro, Srta. Stewart. Lembro muito bem. Como vc pode ter uma voz tão calma conversando comigo?"_

"_Falando de Bella e Edward aqui, ou não?"_

"_O que você está vestindo?"_

"_Jantei cm seus pais ontem. Sua mãe fez rosbife do jeito q gosto"_

"_As tortinhas, apenas minha namorada faz para mim ;)"_

"_Volta p seu trabalho. Aqui é apenas para falar coisas sacanas comigo"_

"_Yeah, vc entendeu o espírito. Continue molhada". _

"_N estou. Tenho varias anotações p nossas cenas no Rio. Yammy"_

"_Qual é, diga-me apenas o que você está vestindo. Deixe o resto comigo"_

"_Vamos apenas parar de falar, Kris, continuar aqui somente, o que vc acha?"_

"_Lembro de ótimos "ensaios" aqui haha"_

"_O que foi este "oh boy", Kris? =)"_

"_A peruca está boa ali. E a sua bunda estava... uhhh... muito boa naquela cena"_

"_Está com ciúmes q mencionei Hathaway?"_

"_N gosto de te ver ninguém dando em cima de vc. Não são ciúmes"_

"_Taylor foi tão esperto em n fazer isso, estou dormindo aqui"_

"_O QUE? E depois eu q provoco?" _

"_Nossa vida sexual não é um PG13... Definitivamente". _

"_Vc sabe que n a odeio. Apenas odeio como ela se comporta com Edward. Deixa para la, estou muito cansado, não sei mais o que estou falando"._

"_Booboo pode ser nossa palavra a partir de hoje... ?"_

"_Sério? Sinto que estamos falando mais que dos nossos personagens aqui?"_

"_Estou melhor, e ok, pego um táxi, nada de preocupações"_

"_O que vc vai fazer depois daqui? Tens que voltar ao set?_

"_Te amo...Já te disse isso hoje? "_

"_Apenas imagine...Imagine se..."_

"_Sobre o que? Vc? O que tem bebido em Montreal?"_

"_Minha mãe falou que vc ligou para la? O que esta aprontando?_

"_Tédio"_

"_Pq vc estava adorável este dia, também, dude"_

"_Ahh, depois sou eu q provoco. Estou ligando para você no milésimo de segundo que me livrar deste microfone" _

Um suspiro frustrado ficou na garganta dela quando ouviu o sinal de ocupado do telefone dele. Maldito. Esperava que tivesse sido menos teimoso, pois entre o cansaço e as Heinekens, esperava que ele não dirigisse.

Rob desligou a ligação com Tom enfurecido, o amigo tinha tirado para lhe encher o saco. Não entravam em acordo com os detalhes da viagem, ficava no seu pé para deixar de ser ciumento... Mas porra, quando aquele tivesse uma namorada, e o co-star dela ficasse babado no twitter por ela, então, eles podiam comparar notas.

Não adiantou dizer que eles estavam bem e não tinham brigado, tinha horas que era um saco essas amizades de longa data que pensam que tem o direito adquirido de se meter na tua vida.

Procurou no display. Uma chamada perdida. Pressionou no nome dela. Um toque. Dois toques...

- Com quem você estava até agora? –ela brincou com a corretinha no seu pescoço.

- Tom, o impertinente. E sempre uma mulher impaciente, né? Adoraria escutar você implorando de novo embaixo de mim...

- E você sempre achando que pode me confundir com suas palavras.

- Sempre funciona. E falando nisso, que historia foi aquela que nunca deixariam a Bella ficar de bikini?

- Por favor, você sabe muito bem o pânico de o filme não ser aprovado como PG, você acha que eles vão me deixar de biquíni?

- Você não leu o seu contrato para BD quando o assinou, certo?

- Como assim? O que uma coisa tem haver com a outra?

- Bem, se você tivesse lido veria que tem uma clausula, aquela em letras pequenas junto do asterisco, que são obrigatórias as cenas de bikini da Bella no Brasil, sob pena de eu não fazer mais o filme...

- Cala a boca, Rob!

- E mais... Tenho direito a veto sobre ele.. Escolho o modelo...

- ...Ai meu Deus..

- Isso, se chama "negociar o contrato"...

- Isso se chama loucura!

- Louco ou não, posso levar algo para você começar a experimentar em Montreal...

- Então, usarei bikinis brasileiros e você os escolherá?

- Não sei se gosto da ideia de bikinis brasileiros na tela. Mas definitivamente em bikinis para o filme. E prometo tira-los com delicadeza depois para não prejudicar as filmagens, tenho todas as anotações para a lua de mel –ele riu- Vou leva-las para você ver.

Ela riu. E ele sentiu aquele timbre, aquele quando ela começa a corar as bochechas com as intenções dele. E o corpo dela começa a reagir as suas investidas.

- Kris, você já colocaria a mão no meu cabelo? -disse baixo, sexy.

- Por que? -se fez de desentendida, odiava que fosse tão clara para ele.

- Quando você sobe esta sua mão atrevida no meu pescoço, e agarra meu cabelo... Você está querendo confusão...

-Ah, é? -ela debochou.

- Sempre. Neste momento, posso descer minha mão e sentir você... E você estará pronta para mim... Úmida, quente e insaciável...

- Rob! Você sabe que não me sinto bem falando assim, no telefone, aqui...

- Você não está sozinha?

- Estou. Já estou no meu trailer.

- Então...

- Não, a noite ligo para você...

- Se você desligar, irei dormir na direção...

- NÃO! Você disse que ia pegar um táxi... SEU IRRESPONSAVEL!

- Calma, estou no taxi. Mais 5 minutos e em casa...

- SEU IRRESPONSAVEL! E o motorista ouvindo toda esta baixaria...

- Relaxa baby, que ninguém está ouvindo nada...

- Ahh tá, quando estiver em todas as bancas de revista que nem aquela conversa do príncipe Charles, teu compatriota a propósito, não diz que não avisei.

- Ahh... Aquilo foi coisa de amador... E o lago está lindo a propósito.

- Ahh, Jella está em casa com você?

- Sim, aquele saco sem fundo continua aqui comigo. Mais gordo que nunca.

- Saudades...

- De mim ou do gato gordo?

- De casa... de vocês.. de você...

- Eu também, _my love_.. Você grava agora?

- Sim. Daqui 1h mais ou menos, acabei de sair do figurino e maquiagem.

- Espera. Pagar a conta. E entrar em casa. Eu ligo em 15 minutos, e serão realmente 15, não como certas pessoas que não citarei o nome que dizem que ...

- Fica quieto! -ela gargalhou.

- Em 15, Kris...

- Ok, te amo, seu chato.

_._

Rob sabia que ela não o deixaria se gabar da sua pontualidade, mas ele estava orgulhoso por isso. Quinze minutos, depois de pegar a primeira nota na carteira, ser muito generoso com a corrida, entrar em casa, desligar o alarme, jogar as coisas pela casa, quase atropelar Jella, subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus, já ouvindo o sinal de chamando em seu telefone e o nome dela no visor, ele tinha alcançado o quarto deles.

15 minutos depois em ponto.

E ele estava certo, não iria deixá-lo se gabar. Contudo ela tinha percebido. O desgraçado sabia cumprir promessas.

- Você continua balançando tuas pernas por ai? -era o metrometro de humor dela.

- Um pouco –ela falou baixinho- Seu estomago está melhor, seu esganado?

- Um pouco, estava com tanta fome, cheguei tão cansado em casa que apenas dormi um pouco e já tinha que correr para este compromisso com a Summit...

- Talvez você devesse dormir mais um pouco...

- Você está brincando né? -ceticismo puro.

- Não, pela tua voz posso ver o quanto você está cansado. Estas tuas gravações estão o inferno.

- Estão... E por isso que preciso conversar um pouco com você. Durmo depois.

- Você não tem que estar lá antes das...

- Durmo depois...

- Robert? .-falou com uma voz séria.

- Kristen? -devolveu o mesmo tom.

Houve um silencio. Um silencio que em outra conversa de qualquer outros dois nem teria sido notado, mas para amantes separados por cronogramas, fuso horários, geografias, eram um tempo longo demais.

- Acho que se eles cortarem todas as partes que nós pedimos para serem cortadas, não sobrará muito dos comentários... –ela disse e ele riu antes de comentar.

- Foi tão estranho gravar desta vez sem você ao meu lado...

- Sim, foi mesmo –e se lembrou da outra vez, a qual Hardwicke os acompanhara, da mão dele sob seu ombro. Aquele calor indevido da mão dele sobre sua pele que brincava com a blusa dela.

- Você está se preparando mesmo para Breaking Dawn?

- Eu sei com certeza que você não está, e teve a cara de pau de mentir na gravação! -ela deu uma boa risada.

- Ahh... O que você queria que eu dissesse? Depois o estúdio não me deixa em paz, já li o livro uma vez. E você sabe que as duas coisas que espero por este filme são: ver o Taylor dar em cima de um bebê e refazer o quanto quiserem nossa lua de mel. Desta vez, serei eu o perfeccionista... Tenho varias idéias...-e ela sentiu o perigo na voz dele.

- Tolo... Pois não aguento mais esperar para poder gravar minhas cenas como vampira e você deixar de se achar especial... "Ahh tão difícil ser um vampiro, sabe Kris?..."..-ela imitou o sotaque dele.

- Cai fora. Você vai ver como ser perfeito não é fácil.

- Você leu o livro, não leu? A Bella é a melhor _new born ever_! Uma corrida entre a Bella e o Edward, sabe quem ganha? E sabe quem vai ser mais forte? E nem estou falando de autocontrole!

- Sinto competitividade no teu tom, Srta. Stewart?

- Não, este é o som da verdade. E fiquei espantada mais cedo de você dar um tempo para a Bella, achei que morreria sem escutar você entendo o lado dela.

Ele deu um gemido de contrariedade. Muitas vezes, não sabia bem de quem estavam falando, se dos personagens, se deles próprios. Algumas coisas misturavam-se tão bem.

- As pessoas são julgadas pelas ações... Nem o Edward pode ler os pensamentos dela.

- Mas ele tem que confiar nela. Ela está...

- Kris...Você acha mesmo que o Edward é mais maduro que eu... ?

Pensou cuidadosamente nas palavras, sabia que ele podia ser o cara mais sensível com alguma colocação quando queria e tinha cortado aquela conversação na gravação logo que pode.

- Disse aquilo, porque quando escuto você falar assim do triangulo amoroso do filme, e do Jacob, tem coisas que parece que você não esqueceu... E você... às vezes... você é um pouco ciumento... Demais...

- Como o que? -ele cortou.

- Como, às vezes, ser um pouco possessivo e apreensivo com o que estou gravando aqui. Com quem estou gravando...

- Quando você vai me deixar ler o script?

- ... Aff... Depois Rob... Depois...

- Não gosto dele.

- Rob, ele é apenas meu colega. Você não tem nenhum problema com o Sam...

- O Sam não fica falando coisas de você como se...

- Para de fuçar a internet, já te pedi, se você não parar, juro que...

- E se tivesse uma co star falando coisas assim de mim, fogada assim... Você não iria gostar também.

- Não sou a Marylou... –soprou sem saber se ele a escutava.

O jovem ator escutou quando ela bufou. Sim, ela também podia ser bem ciumenta, ele tinha um ponto. E naquele momento ela estava controlando a lingua, pois sabia que também provocava, como acabara de fazer nas gravações, muitas vezes... Pressionando-o. Era complicado saber até que limite os ciúmes eram excitantes e quando apenas esmagavam tudo.

Havia tempos que ela pensava que o melhor era cortar a comunicação com isso.

- Sou teu namorado... -sua voz era suave, algo de triste até.

- E quando vou ganhar um diamante de 3 milhões de dólares então? –optou por deixar leve a conversa.

- Bem... –ele riu reconhecendo sua própria frase- Tenho que dizer que a gente não conhece verdadeiramente uma pessoa ate comentar um filme "estúpido" com ela.

- Ahhh... –ela ficou vermelha, entendia muito bem do que ele estava falando-... Você sabe que ... Bem.. É que... Você estava tão irresistível naquela cena, falando de varandas e chás gelados... E ahh... E é um momento deles.. e ...

Robert sorriu, sabia que ela não tinha uma idéia contrária ao casamento, contudo desde que eles tinham gravado aquela cena, tinha ficado surpreso em como aquilo mexeu com a namorada. Como os olhos dela brilhavam quando "ele" tinha feito o pedido de casamento a "ela". Os suspiros escapavam dela naturalmente, sendo repetidos hoje nos comentários.

Ele estava jogado sobre a cama deles, olhando o lago. Olhou o armário e se lembrou de onde tinha escondido uma caixinha de veludo preto, e se lembrou de um belo anel de ouro com uma linda esmeralda ardonando a peça. Sua Fênix.

- Eu te amo... –ele deixou escapar, pegando-a de surpresa, pois ainda tentava explicar seu surto de garotinha.

- Eu também... –disse arfando.

- Mas tenho que te confessar...

- O que ? -preocupação.

- Sempre fico surpreso como você pode abrir minha camisa tão rápido... –gargalhou.

- Cala a boca! -ela o acompanhou, um pouco envergonhada. De verdade, tinha um talento naquilo- O que você está falando?! Você deu um gemido quando estávamos vendo aquela cena! Estávamos gravando, Rob!

- Kristen, nós dois assistindo eu agarrar a tua coxa, você sabe muito bem como gosto de agarrar tua coxa... Que diabos você achou? Com o tempo que estou sem você?

- Ei.. me deixa em paz! - ela gargalhou, se arrumando melhor no sofá do trailer.

- Gosto de te ver feliz.. Ouvir tua risada assim.

- Você é o responsável por muitas delas.

- Sou?

- Você sabe que sim... Deixa esta falsa modéstia.

- Eu sei, mas gosto de ouvir você falando...

- Não pense que por isso, vou te perdoar..

- Pelo que? -disse num tom grave.

- VOCÊ APERTOU A MINHA BUNDA NO FINAL DO FILMEE! EU TE FALEI QUE ELES TINHAM GRAVADO AQUILO! TE FALEI!

Algo de alivio tomou o corpo dele. Era aquilo que ela não iria perdoá-lo? E quem disse que ele queria perdão por aquilo?

- Aquela bunda é minha, coloco a mão nela quando quero. Já falamos sobre isso.

- Sim, e nas minhas anotações, quando falamos disso pela ultima vez, eu te pedi para parar de fazer isso em publico...

- Espera... –houve um minuto de silencio.

- Que você está fazendo?..

- Checando minhas anotações quanto a isso...

- Cala a boca!...-nem conseguiu falar direito entre as risadas.

- Eu fico preocupado com você... Aí... Em Montreal... Com todos estes homens...

- Rob.. Não comece...

- Não, estou me referindo a todos estes homens falando francês para você... Como você consegue se concentrar? _Comment je te manque... Toi et ton corps.. Prêt pour moi _ – a voz dele era predatória. Um sussurro rouco.

Filho da puta. Esse era uma das coisas péssimas em ter um namorado filho da puta. Ele saber teus pontos fracos. Sentiu seu corpo lhe trair. Tentou manter sua voz sob controle.

- Não tem sido fácil. Provavelmente, devia me mudar para cá... –desafio.

- Certamente que você não o fará... –ele disse ríspido. Não, ele não sabia brincar. E ela riu.

- Seu bobo, você bem sabe que não é o francês. É o teu francês... É este Francês perdido perfeitamente entre aquela porra do teu adorável inglês... –ela sentia falta desta mistura de sotaques dele.

- Então, é o meu Francês na porra do meu adorável inglês?..-repetiu para ter certeza.

-Sim...

- O mesmo porra de adorável inglês que você pega no meu pé sempre que eu abro a minha boca?

- Ei! Uma coisa é quando você precisa ser americano, mas sim, sou culpada, essa porra do teu inglês é delicioso... Totalmente intoxicante e faz coisas comigo que tenho medo de revelar...

- Mais que quando você sente meu corpo todo contra o teu e estou dentro de você?

Não, de jeito algum. Se tinha uma coisa que era totalmente intoxicante era te-lo dentro de si, sentindo o peso do corpo dele.

- Não. E você dizer com aquela tua voz... Qualquer coisa... Nem precisa ser francês... Facilmente... Deus!... Até _craker_ me faria.. –lembrou se da voz dele mais cedo.

Kristen riu, mas com a respiração já descontrolada e instável. Limpou a garganta.

- Faria o que? –as silabas eram veludos.

- Hum... –foi obrigada a afrouxar os dois primeiros botões do vestido que usava.

- ...Faria você gozar?.. É isso? Apenas _craker_?.. –provocou.

Ouviu um gemido.

Ele molhou os lábios, pensou que não era o momento de dizer a ela como cada vez mais o inglês dela estava ficando parecido com o dele. Como algumas palavras estavam ficando marcadas com o sotaque dele. E isso lhe dava um certo prazer em se reconhecer nela.

- Você vai me perguntar agora o que estou vestindo? -soava como um convite.

- Não que importe tanto quanto ouvir a tua voz assim...

- Assim como?

- Quase quebrando... Você sabe o jeito que gosto de..

- Que jeito você me quer, Rob?

- Quero você implorando... –e era uma sentença.

- Você sabe que isso serve para os dois lados?

- Não esperava diferente... Não me importo de perder este jogo...

- Você tem tempo para este jogo? Você não irá chegar tarde...

- Quebro meu contrato, se precisar... E você?

- Posso ser um estrela temperamental, se precisar...

Não tinha mencionado, mas há um quarto de hora atrás, já tinham passado para avisar quanto tempo ela tinha para estar no set. E tinha, convenientemente, trancado a porta quando o contra regra fechou a porta. Ela também esperava perder aquele jogo hoje.

- Você já está com seu figurino, não é?

- Sim... e você? Como está? Com a tua camisa aberta..? Você sabe que seria a 1ª coisa que faria...

- Não tenho duvidas... Queria poder estar realmente aí...

- Queria que você realmente estivesse aqui... Queria que realmente você a tua mão correndo minha saia...

- Você está com uma saia?

- Um vestido...

- Puxe ele para cima... Até a tua cintura... –o desejo ponderava a ondulação da frase- Você está confortável?

- Estou... -disse simplesmente- Onde você está?

- No nosso quarto... Sinto teu cheiro ainda aqui nos lençóis. Você se lembra daquela vez em Budapeste?

- Qual das vezes? –ela riu- No quarto do teu hotel? Quando você ainda estava com teu figurino? -podia sentir a voz dela tensa.

- Sim, gostei daquela vez. De como você se encaixava e podia sentir tuas coxas enroscadas em mim... Foi ... –ele se calou um pouco, desfazendo o zíper das suas calças.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Teu pescoço, pondo teu cabelo para o lado, para poder beijar teu pescoço. Eu ia gostar de fazer isso, e enquanto isso puxar teu corpo para colar no meu. Agarrar cada seio teu e senti-los. Você ia gostar disso, não?

-Huhuumm...–suspirou com os olhos fechados, seguindo as palavras dele e sentindo o toque em cada seio dela. Eram as mãos dele.

- Tenho certeza que você não apenas ia gostar, como logo ia sentir o teu corpo se esfregando no meu..

- Bem, tenho que mostrar interesse de algum jeito, mas se você não gosta, não faço mais...–abriu o que pode da parte da frente do vestido.

- Creio que cada vez que você faz isso, eu me mostro bem satisfeito, não?

- Hum...Verdade, posso sentir algum forte interesse teu.. –sentir a ereção dele sabendo-se responsável e ouvi-lo gemer a cada movimento dela era algo memorável-... Eu gosto de sentir você assim... E gosto de ouvir você ...

- Ouvir? –murmurou algo- Assim? –fechou os olhos, deslizou os dedos na extensão do seu membro, aproveitando o liquido que despertava na ponta deste.

- Ai, Rob... Vem para cá... –apertava as pernas contra si para diminuir um pouco aquela necessidade dele.

-_ Love,_ não falta muito. Mas agora quero sua mão lá... Eu quero tocar você, como eu toco. Você está molhadinha? –ele a ouviu concordar- Isso é bom... Lembra depois daquele photoshoot da Details?

- Lembro... –o ar se negava a deixar seus pulmões com a mesma facilidade de antes- Você lembra?

- De cada detalhe. Eu queria te foder assim... agora... Eu quero tua calcinha no chão – e ele se excitava pensando nela assim, corria a mão forte sobre sua ereção-... Eu quero você aberta... E quero que você me sinta.. Dentro de você... Como daquela vez...

A namorada o fez, lembrando se daquela vez que ele a tivera de um modo desesperado e sem gentilezas. Podia ouvi-lo arfar. Seu corpo respondia, ela estava suando e molhada por dentro também. Ela se tocou, investindo tres dedos e sentindo o quanto sensível estava.

- Queria poder te beijar... Você sente as minhas mãos? Como eu te toco? Quero tanto te sentir...–ela falou tentando ainda segurar seu Iphone e manter a voz baixa-... O teu gosto... Segurar forte no teu cabelo... –e aquele era o metrometro do desejo dela, e o namorado sorriu ao ouvir.

- Eu... Também... Sinto... Tua falta.. –o corpo dele estava no limite, sentia correr aquela corrente de calor- Kris... Kris... ahh.. Por favor... Goza para mim... Quero ouvir você gozar.. Preciso agora.. –e ele apertou o membro, sentindo o pulsar. Rápido. Sua mão rápida também.

- Estou perto... ahh.. Deus.. Puta que pariu... –e ela sentiu em seus dedos seu corpo tremer, e sua excitação molhá-los mais ainda-... Deus... –ela arfava-... Puta que pariu!

Aquilo não podia ser mais doce musica, e ele gozou. Seu corpo teve a liberação que lutava ter, e aquele onda se espalhou por todo ele.

- Ahh.. –um clamor de prazer encerrou seu luta-... Kris... –ele sussurrou errático.

Por 3 minutos e 15 segundos, tudo que eles ouviram foram as suas respirações misturadas. Aquele natural processo de evitar a morte e conseguir acalmar novamente todo o seu corpo. Assegurar que todo aquele prazer não iria matá-los. E a ofegante comunicação trazia uma sensação de companhia mesmo separados pelo continente.

- Você... Você... Implorou... –a jovem disse com dificuldades.

- Culpado... Com todo... O prazer...

Eles não podiam ver os rostos felizes escondidos naquele tipo de comunicação, mas eles estavam la.

- Eu te quero tanto...

- Vem logo...

- Logo... Falta pouco, _Love_ ...

Uma pequena melancolia pairou sobre os amantes, algo lacerante que surgiu da percepção que eles não poderiam abraçar seus corpos, sentir as consequências do corpo do outro.

- Rob, tenho que..

- Eu sei... E reze para que teus vizinhos não tenham escutado tuas ultimas suplicas a Deus...-uma gargalhada.

- Não vem não, eu me controlei... -o que era parte de verdade, e ela precisava acreditar para poder conseguir sair do trailer.

- Sim, você melhorou. Você liga para mim quando terminar hoje?

- Não irei te incomodar?

- Não, se não puder atender na hora, ligo assim que puder. Quero saber que você já está fora do set.

- Ok. Você sabe quando vão acabar hoje?

- Ainda não. Mas creio que atravessamos a madrugada de novo...

- Te amo.

- Eu também. Obrigada por fazer isso comigo através do continente...

- Cala a boca! -ela reconheceu suas palavras e ambos riram.

Ela desligou o aparelho com um pesar no peito. Correu para o espelho para avaliar a dimensão do estrago. Suas bochechas estavam rosas e seu rosto refletia uma paz. Ela procurou consertar os cabelos. E começou a cantar uma música tão conhecida sua. A letra parecia abençoar aquele momento. E sentia-se assim. Abençoada.

O ator se derreteu pela cama, com os olhos abertos e tomou um fôlego longo. Foi até o banheiro, assobiando algo. Não sentia seus pés no chão. Ao retornar a cama, buscou as mensagens dela de quando estavam gravando.

Sentiu as memórias lhe envolverem, quando comentavam o filme, quando conversavam um com o outro, as provocações, a preocupação dela, as palavras de amor. E continuou lendo, mensagem por mensagem. Revivendo suas sensações.

Ele sorriu. Não, ele riu, um riso sábio, conhecedor da riqueza que possui. Um riso agradecido e feliz. Um riso exausto de prazer físico e emocional.

E logo ele percebeu que acabara de receber outra nova mensagem dela.

"…_/ waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind… __Possessing and caressing me/... …Nada muda meu mundo alem de você, meu sweetie love."_

Era possível então? Amar ainda mais e não morrer por isso? E um sorriso nirvanico atravessou seu rosto. "Jai guru deva, Om". Ele se sentia abençoado.

"…_/ Sounds of laughter, shades of love are ringing through my opened ears,_

_Inciting and inviting me….Limitless undying love, which shines around me like a million suns/ Tb, n apenas o continente, atravessaria o universo por vc" _

E ela compartilhou o mesmo sorriso nirvanico ao ler a mensagem dele. E atravessou o set com alguns pulinhos de criança que acaba de descobrir um presente escondido, brincando de quando em quando com sua saia e balançando o corpo como se escutasse uma musica, enquanto prestava atenção nas instruções do diretor.

A equipe notou seu sorriso constante, e Sam bateu com seu cotovelo discretamente na colega, sussurrando "Falou com aquele inglês bastardo, não foi?". E nem precisou da resposta antes de rir, os sintomas de amar e ser amado é algo incontestável. Garret perdeu a piada, mas Kristen apenas agradeceu silenciosamente pelas tecnologias do século XXI. Por um certo filme juvenil por onde tudo começou. Por um inglês abandonado numa cama olhando um lago. E pelo nome dela resplandecer na boca dele tantas vezes.

_Jai guru deva, Om _

Seus pensamentos não estavam longe da realidade imediata, pois através do continente estava um jovem apaixonado com um sorriso tolo, uma mão no peito segurando seu blackberry, jogado sobre os lençóis, grato pelas poucas horas que tinha para dormir antes de voltar ao set e trabalhar por mais 17 horas.

O despertador dele estava ligado, e tinha pouco tempo para sonhar com ela.

Faltavam 281,4 horas para que ele ter Kristen nos seus braços; ou 16.884 minutos.. Ou 1 013 040 segundos. Mas quem estava contando?

.

FIM


End file.
